Various types of spider web removal devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a spider web clearing devices including an inverted U-shaped clamp having a right side, a left side, a top side, a continuous exterior surface, a continuous interior surface, a lining continuously disposed on the interior surface, and an adjustment knob selectively threadably engageable within an aperture medially disposed through the clamp right side from the exterior surface to the lining. What has been further needed is a vertically disposed flexible base unit having a top end and a bottom end, with the bottom end medially mounted to the top side of the clamp. Lastly, what has been needed is an inverted and elongated triangular attachment having a horizontally disposed linear top edge and a bottom apex. The bottom apex is attached to the top end of the base unit. The clamp is removably attachable to a front rack of an all-terrain vehicle, and the adjustment knob is selectively securable to the front rack of an all-terrain vehicle. The spider web clearing device is structured to intercept and destroy spider webs when attached to an all-terrain vehicle, thus helping a rider to avoid spider bites and the distracting annoyance of continually clearing spider webs from his face while he rides.